


What Makes You So Riveting?

by treceaislame



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Teacher John, Teacher John Watson, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treceaislame/pseuds/treceaislame
Summary: In which Sherlock has a little brother named Gavin that's in kindergarten and their teacher's  assistant is John.





	What Makes You So Riveting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitesizedwaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitesizedwaffles/gifts).



> Thanks @Bitesizedwaffles for proofreading my work!!

"Sherlock!" A tiny voice rang through the corridor. Gavin's mop of hair bounced impetuously as he ran to his brother's room.

Sherlock's door flew open. The older boy jumped up from his bed. He was clearly apalled from the sudden outburst. The books he was perusing -- before his brother barged in -- lay on the floor motionless.

"Gavin! For the _umpteenth_ time, knock before you enter." Sherlock picked up the reading materials scattered on the floor. As he was checking the books if they were free from damage, his little brother spoke up.

"Sorry, Sherlock." Gavin muttered. "But I _really_ need to tell you what occurred at school today!" The bag perched on his back earlier was carelessly thrown on the floor.

Sherlock rolled his eyes jokingly. "Very well, enlighten me." The older boy scooted a little so his kin could have a space to sit on.

"Okay, so, there's this new boy at my school. He helps Ms. Adley with teaching. She introduced him today. His name is John and _he's so nice_ Sherlock!" Gavin spoke animatedly. "He doesn't treat me like the other kids and teachers. He doesn't call me names and considers me like your kind."

"My kind?" Sherlock questioned his brother. 'What was that supposed to mean?' He thought to himself.

"You know, like I'm a teenager -- like I'm a grown-up." Gavin tapped his chin for a moment. "I just recalled that I have homework to do." He sprang up from the bed and picked his bag off the floor. Gavin then, skedaddled to his room.

"Kids." Sherlock murmured to himself. He walked to his door and closed it gently. The ebony haired boy went towards the table overflowing with chemistry apparatuses and began to experiment.

 

* * *

 

John worked at a kindergarten school. It was his part-time job. All he had to do was help the teacher teach the children -- _obviously_ \-- and guide the kids that were having a hard time with the work they were doing. He definitely thought that his job was going to be tedious; but he was awry.

John found his part-time job fun. The students loved him. In fact, they loved him _more_ than their actual mentor. The children were sweet and listened to him; it was more than he could _ever_ ask for.

It was quarter to twelve which meant they were about to go home. 'Lucky kids. They only have five hours of school.' John pondered to himself. As he was strutting around the classroom, Gavin approached him.

"Hello Gavin! What do you need?"

The small boy smiled sweetly at him and showed him his drawing. They were supposed to illustrate the people they love.

John observed the drawing before him. It had a tall boy in it sporting a long coat and a head full of hair. The illustration also had a woman wearing a dress decorated with flowers and two men wearing a suit. The only difference between them was their hair and accessory. The other man had white hair while the other man had black and was holding an umbrella.

John crouched down so he could converse with Gavin at eye-level. "Are these two people your dad?" He pointed at the person with a long coat and the one holding an umbrella.

Gavin scrunched his face in disgust. "Ew, _no_! Those are my brothers. If they were my parents then that would mean they have an incestuous relationship!"

"Oh, okay then." The teenager's cheeks redenned due to embarrassment. He had no clue where the kid learned the word. But, he thought it was better than being impertinent. "Uh, your drawing is really nice! I like the colours."

"Thank you John!" Gavin enveloped John in a massive hug. The older boy hugged back.

Suddenly, the school bell shrilled. As Ms. Adley was collecting the children's work, they all hugged and said goodbye to John.

 

* * *

 

"Sherlock, I think you need to go to a _real_ school." Mrs. Holmes said calmly.

Sherlock pushed his food around the plate. He was supposed to be doing an experiment -- but his parents called him and made him eat dinner.

"Do not get me wrong, homeschooling _is_ good." She continued. "But I really think you need to socialize with children your age."

"But _mummy_ alone protects me. Besides, if I go to school I might turn into an idiot like the rest of the people there." Sherlock groaned audibly and rolled his eyes.

Mr. Holmes tutted his son. "My, my, my Sherlock, that is _not_ how you should describe people. Never speak ill of them."

The older boy rolled his eyes once again. As he scooped some mashed potato from his plate, Gavin spoke up.

"Brother dear, maybe going to school will _be_ a good idea. Although I assure you it is not a pleasant experience, the socialization will definitely help you in the future." Mr. and Mrs. Holmes smiled at their youngest son.

" _Not you too_! Why do you also sound like _Mycroft_?" Sherlock paused for a moment. "Oh no, please don't tell me you're going to turn like him!"

Gavin whipped his head towards Sherlock. The chicken perched on his fork dramatically fell on the plate. " _Nonsense_! I would very much like _not_ to turn into Mycroft."

The older boy sighed in relief. "Good. One Mycroft is enough."

"Boys, it is not nice to speak ill of your older brother." It was Mrs. Holmes turn to tut-tut his sons. "Anyway, Sherlock, I will enroll you later this week. Also, will you pick your brother up from school on Monday?"

"But _mummy_ I _don't_ want to go to school! I will agree to pick Gavin up on Monday -- but _please_ , do not make me go to school! I _refuse_ to be surrounded by idiots."

"Sherlock, I said you will go to school. Besides it's a good idea -- right?" Mrs. Holmes took a look at Gavin and Mr. Holmes; they were both nodding.

" _Brother mine_ , as they say, majority wins." Gavin turned to Sherlock and saw him rolling his eyes. "I bet if you roll your eyes one more time, it'll get stuck." Gavin giggled.

"Oh please, _brother mine_ ," Sherlock straightened his back. "That is simply not possible. Also, please stop talking like Mycroft."

 

* * *

 

Gavin rapped at Sherlock's door. "Sherlock! Open the door!"

The older boy stopped doing his experiment and complied. When he unlocked the door, he saw a very sweaty Gavin standing at the doorway. The small boy once again threw his bag carelessly on the wooden floors and jumped on his brother's bed.

"I didn't even tell you to come in yet." Sherlock sighed as he removed his goggles. He walked towards his bed and deduced his brother.

"Is it the John boy again?" The older boy questioned.

"Yes! _Oh my gosh_ , Sherlock! He was very nice today -- again! He looks like a knight or...or like a prince! Do you remember the illustrations I showed you from my story book?"

"No, not really. My deepest apologies. I must've deleted it from my Mind Palace."

"Nevermind, I'll show you one day. But you do know what knights and princes look like -- _right_?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

Gavin groaned and stood up from the bed. He went to his room momentarily so he could show what a knight and a prince looks like to his idiot brother.  
When he went back to Sherlock's room, he immediately shoved the book to his brother's face.

" _That's_ what a knight looks like," Gavin pointed at a man wearing an armour. " _That one_ is a prince." He then pointed at another man wearing an odd attire. It had tassels at the shoulder area. The clothing was also light-coloured and looked like something that was meant to be buttoned up.

'These are very _odd_ clothes,' Sherlock thought to himself. ' _Idiots_.'

"Anyway, I assume you now know what they look like?"

"Yes. I will delete it from my Mind Palace later."

Gavin groaned; but continued talking about John. "He's _so pretty_ Sherlock! I am not sure as to how someone like him exists. I will definitely marry him when I'm older."

Sherlock chuckled at his little brother. "I was not aware that you are capable of _sentiment_." The word definitely left a bad taste on his tongue.

"John is an _exception_ Sherlock. You do not know him." Gavin told his brother. "Besides, I bet if you knew him you'd make him an exception _too_."

"You sound like a middle school girl with a major crush on a 'hot' guy." Sherlock cringed at his kin. " _Please_ refrain from doing so."

Gavin rolled his eyes and stared at his brother for a long amount of time. Soon enough, the scrutinizing gaze made Sherlock feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, I am done with this conversation. Now, skedaddle to your room _please_ \-- I have an experiment to attend to."

Gavin complied and went to his room; along with his bag as well.

As Sherlock was doing his experiment, his mind soon drifted to the so-called 'John' guy. He was certainly a very _riveting_ man. What was it about him that made his little brother -- which was _very hard_ to talk to; let alone _gain his trust_ \-- very fond of him?

 

* * *

 

"Mr. John, I made a drawing for you because you're very lovely and you're a nice teacher." A random girl with blond hair handed John an illustration.

"Aww, thank you Amber. That's very sweet of you." John patted her head softly.

It was John's thirty-fourth drawing for the week. _Yes, thirty-fourth_. He counted them. John brought the paper to his bag and placed it inside -- where it was safe and sound.

"Hello Mr. John!"

The older boy whipped his head and saw Gavin smiling at him.

"Hello Gavin! Shouldn't you be doing your activity right now?"

The tiny boy looked at John as if he was delusional. "I finished it at exactly one hour, twenty-four minutes and twenty-six seconds ago."

"That's _amazing_! How did you know that?"

"I used a timer." Gavin deadpanned and pointed at the watch on his wrist. He was disappointed at John sometimes -- but not enough to actually _hate_ him. He thought Mr. John was _not_ an idiot. Which was very surprising because in Gavin's eyes, everyone was -- _except_ Sherlock, Mycroft, Mummy, Father and of course, John.

When the bell shrilled outside, everyone handed their papers to Ms. Adley. Of course, the day wouldn't be done without hugging Mr. John.

When all of the students went out of the classroom, he helped Ms. Adley clean up and thanked her. John hung the backpack on his shoulders and exited the room.

"Mr. John!" Gavin called from the hallway.

" _Oh_! Hello Gavin," John smiled at him and crouched down. "Why aren't you home yet?"

A man with a long coat walked towards them. He very much remembered him from Gavin's drawing. It was his brother.

"Mr. John, this is Sherlock. He's my brother -- _not_ my father."

John's cheeks were suddenly tinged with pink. He was clearly embarrassed from the old memory.

" _So_ , you're John." The deep voice shocked him. He didn't expect Gavin's sibling to sound like that. He _liked_ the way his name rolled off the stranger's tongue.

"Yes. Uh, ye-yeah. I'm John and you are?" John stuttered. ' _Nice one_ you weirdo. You're going to scare the pretty boy away!' He pondered to himself.

"Sherlock." Sherlock looked at John and thought he was the _most_ beautiful lad in the world. His striking blue eyes and shiny blond hair was _perfect_.

John put his hand up -- he was attempting to shake hands. Sherlock _(thankfully)_ did not leave him hanging and shook his hands.

The simple touch elicited tingles and sparks in both party. Goosebumps appeared on their skin and neither one of them wanted to _let go_.

"So, uh, I have to go." John gazed at Sherlock's eyes. "I'll catch you guys later?"

"Yes. Um, definitely. Of course." Sherlock was _speechless_ \-- he was _never_ speechless!

Ever since that day, both boys saw each other continuously. Their feelings _thrived_ each and every day. Until one day, they just got on with it and _kissed._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this :^) This is actually my first Johnlock fanfic. What do y'all think?


End file.
